


工作汇报

by Girrrrrrrrrrl



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girrrrrrrrrrl/pseuds/Girrrrrrrrrrl
Summary: 下一次还是我来汇报工作？
Relationships: 诺贝
Kudos: 5





	工作汇报

“勋爵，您还好吗？”

“闭嘴……”男子白净的脸上泛起潮红，脸上似哭似笑，“你明明知道我一点也……嗯啊……不好……”

原本握住他把柄粗暴摩擦的手一路下滑，探向后方。食指在穴口轻轻抽送，“您已经湿了。”唇上落下一串细碎的吻，浅尝辄止反能点起欲火。“需要我帮忙吗？”

勋爵咬紧下唇不让呻吟泄出，想强硬一点把他推开，却已经在对方怀里软成一滩水。“诺灵顿准将……很抱歉我不知道你……在……啊……”三根手指原本只是深深浅浅探索着后穴，猛地加快了速度撞在敏感点上，突然传来的酥麻快感迫使他吞下了后半句话。

“您真的不知道吗？”诺灵顿哼了一声，无情地抽出手指，解开裤子，抽出早已等候多时的肉刃。“我想您应该很清楚我的意思……”他不由分说地将勋爵双手反剪抵在墙上，脱下他的裤子，在臀上狠狠拍了一巴掌。随着“啪”的一声脆响，一道鲜艳的红印留在了他白嫩的臀瓣上，显得分外色情。湿润的后穴不由自主地收缩着，带出粘腻的水声，刺激着施暴者的下身涨得更大。

“……詹姆斯•诺灵顿……你不要太过分了……”火热的硬物已经抵在穴口，贝克特咬着牙艰难地于喘息间挤出一句完整的话。粗大的分身在入口磨蹭着，偶尔浅浅抽送几下，后穴一片泥泞，就是得不到满足。

“都这种时候了，还想保全威严吗？”诺灵顿轻笑着，突然发难一杆进洞，一下撞在他肠壁上。他失声尖叫，不知是痛叫还是满足的宣告。施暴者满意地扶着他的腰向更深处进发，温柔地蹭过他的前列腺，强迫他放弃理智臣服于肉欲。

“放开我……”贝克特的声音绵软无力，甚至还带着一丝哭腔。被诺灵顿紧紧钳住的双臂有些疼痛，再加上体内巨物侵入的不适感，他已是满眼泪水。诺灵顿放开他的双臂转而抱紧他的脖颈，“放松点……我们第一次做的时候你可没这么抗拒。”

他在诺灵顿柔情的亲吻中一点点放松下来，后穴不再抗拒肉刃的开发，双手扶着墙，早已勃起的性器随身后人的节奏摩擦着墙面，疼痛中带着快感，前液在墙上留下一片尴尬的水迹。他咬紧牙关不想让别人听见自己的声音，却仍被对方猛烈的攻势逼出更放肆的呻吟。不一会眼前的墙就模糊起来，眼底积起一汪生理性的泪水，随着囊袋碰撞臀瓣的节奏一滴滴溢出来从脸颊向下流，而后穴里的液体也已顺遂地心引力向下逃逸了。终于，诺灵顿的阴茎跳动着在他体内毫无保留地交付出大量混浊液体，而他也在欢愉中冲上顶峰，自己的体液射在墙上留下了更明显的污渍。不过他们已经不在意了，准将扳过他的头，刺入唇舌粗暴地索取他口中津液。

“这就是今天的工作汇报。”贝克特衣衫不整地瘫坐在椅上，方才激烈的性事耗尽了他的气力，也只能在刚进来的马瑟面前看着诺灵顿一本正经的样子无力地点点头。“干得好……你下去吧。”

“明天仍由我来汇报工作吗？”临走之前，准将站在门口勾起一抹意味深长的笑，“长官？”

贝克特感到熟悉的热流又席卷了全身。于是他点点头，“好。”

FIN


End file.
